Free Lovers! Temporada 1: Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una persona importante para Rin y Haru apareciera de nuevo? ¿Cómo afectaría la llegada de ese personaje al Club de Natación? En el pasado, esta persona fue amada por Rin, fue amada por Haru, fue amada por Ai... Ahora, años después, esa persona es amada por Rin, amada por Haru, amada por Ai, amada por Rei, amada por Nagisa... ¿Cómo acabará este cuento?
1. Nagisa y el Nuevo Compañero

-Onii-chan… No puedo… -

-No te rindas Imouto, inténtalo de nuevo. –

-Pero… Me hundiré otra vez… -

-Todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí para salvarte si eso pasa. –

-¿Estás seguro Onii-chan? –

-¡Sí! Yo nunca te he mentido ¿no es así? –

-Sí, pero… -

La pequeña de 6 años miró de nuevo a aquella enorme piscina con temor, pero su hermano de 7 años le abrazó con dulzura y le sonrió mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No tengas miedo, el agua es pura y jamás te lastimaría. –

-De-De acuerdo… Lo intentaré otra vez… -

-Esa es mi linda Imouto. – El pequeño le sonrió una vez más. – Ahora ve. –

-¡Sí! –

_Siempre dependí de él… Era mi única familia y siempre me cuidaba… Hacía cualquier cosa que me pidiera solo para poder oírlo decir "buena chica"… El poder ver esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro me hacía darme cuenta de que no mentía cada vez que decía "todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí para salvarte siempre que lo necesites"…_

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré, Onii-chan! ¡Pude nadar al fin! –

-¡Lo sabía! Esa es mi linda Imouto, ven aquí. –

El pequeño extendió su mano a la pequeña para sacarla de aquella piscina, después de eso la abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos festejaban.

-¡Tenías razón, tenías razón! Eres sorprendente Onii-chan. –

-Te lo dije, eres una buena chica. – El pequeño le sonrió a la chica. – Si continúas así podrás nadar en estilo libre en el siguiente torneo. –

-Pero eso te corresponde a ti Onii-chan. –

-No importa, estoy dispuesto a dejarte participar a ti Imouto. –

-¡¿Enserio?! –

-Sí, enserio. –

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor Onii-chan. –

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora vamos a casa. –

-Sí Onii-chan. –

_Ese día me fracturé y no pude entrar en el torneo, por lo que mi hermano lo hizo… _

-¡Esfuérzate Onii-chan! –

-En sus marcas, listos. Fuera. –

-¡Tú puedes Onii-chan! ¡No te rindas! ¡Confió en ti, Onii-chan! –

_Aquél día Onii-chan perdió por primera vez… Estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo y se mantenía encerrado en su habitación por todo el tiempo… Un día de pronto salió de su habitación decidido a entrenar más y más duro… "No volveré a perder otra vez, me volveré más veloz, mejoraré mi estilo, debo ser más y más fuerte" decía mientras entrenaba para volverse un ganador… Yo lo apoyé durante todo ese tiempo, incluso entrenaba con él para poder participar en el siguiente torneo y hacer feliz a mi hermano, pero no pudo ser… Aquél día en el que ambos entrenábamos fue lo que cambió todo…_

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 1: "Nagisa y el Nuevo Compañero"_**

***POV KIRIKA***

_Me llamo Kirika, tengo 16 años y estoy cursando el 1° año de Instituto… Vivía en Italia, pero por razones familiares estoy viviendo en Japón, recién he llegado a este lugar y hoy será mi primer día como estudiante en Iwatobi High School, espero llevarme bien con mis nuevos compañeros…_

-¡Ah! –

Un chico rubio de ojos rosados tropezó y cayó encima de un joven de cabellos castaños.

-Dolió… Lo-Lo siento… - El rubio abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la persona que tenía bajó él.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –

Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, el rubio quedó fascinado por los ojos de aquél extraño chico: un violeta rosado intenso que hacía juego con su cabellera castaña refinada que combinaban con esa suave y blanca piel, su cuerpo era delicado y muy fino a pesar de ser un chico, pero eso no importaba pues esa figura quedaba a la perfección con el aspecto del joven. Después de reaccionar, el rubio se puso de pie y ayudó al joven a levantarse.

-Lo lamento mucho. – El rubio hizo una reverencia para disculparse con aquél joven. – Me llamo Hazuki Nagisa, es un placer. – Nagisa sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano al chico en forma de saludo.

-Yo soy Kujyou Kirika, el placer es mío. – Kirika tomó la mano de Hazuki y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. – Soy nuevo en la escuela y me gustaría saber dónde queda este grupo, ¿puedes ayudarme? –

-Sería un honor, déjame ver… ¡Ah! Que coincidencia, estás en mi grupo. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Sí, vamos entonces. –

_Hazuki Nagisa, 15 años, cabello rubio, ojos rosados… Muy energético y alegre, confía plenamente en la gente y siempre sonríe, un poco inquieto pero nada fuera de lo común… Es una buena persona._

-Sensei, tome. –

Nagisa le entrega un papel a la maestra, quien lo toma y comienza a leerlo.

-Bien. Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en el salón. –

-Mi nombre es Kujyou Kirika, recién llegue de Italia y no conozco a nadie en el lugar, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –

-Bueno, toma asiento Kujyou-san. –

-Sí, Sensei. –

-Ven, por aquí Kirika-chan. –

-¿Eh? –

_Nueva maestra, nuevo salón, nuevos compañeros… Espero poder vivir tranquilo en este lugar… De lo contrario, yo…_

-Oye Kirika-chan. –

-No me llames así, aún no nos conocemos bien. –

-¿Te gusta nadar? –

-¿A qué viene eso? –

-Es que, verás… Tenemos un club de natación y quería invitarte. –

-Un club de natación ¿eh? –

-Sí. –

-Quiero verlos. –

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Quiero ver que tan buenos son, después de eso te daré mi respuesta, Hazuki-san. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Sí. –

-¡Vale! Gracias Kirika-chan. –

-Te dije que no me llames así, Hazuki-san. –

-Dime Nagisa. –

-No. –

-¡¿Por qué?! –

-Porque no. –

-Eso es injusto Kirika-chan. –

_Después de que la Sensei nos llamara la atención por el escándalo que Hazuki-san armó continuamos la clase en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de la práctica, acompañé a Hazuki-san solo para descubrir que tan buenos son los integrantes del club de natación de Iwatobi. _

-Chicos, hoy tenemos una visita. –

-E-Espera… Hazuki-san… -

-Él es Kujyou Kirika, entró nuevo a mi grupo y quiere ver que tan buenos somos. –

-E-Eso era secreto… Hazuki-san… -

-Kirika-chan, él es Tachibana Makoto-chan. –

-Un gusto Kirika-san. –

-El gusto es mío, Tachibana-san. –

-Él es Ryugazaki Rei-chan. –

-Es un placer, Kujyou-san. –

-El placer es mío, Ryugazaki-san. –

-Y finalmente él es Nanase Haruka-chan. –

-Buenas, Kujyou-san. –

_¿Él es Nanase Haruka…? Cuanto ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi…_

-¿Kirika-chan, sucede algo? –

-Ah… No… Es un placer conocerle, Nanase-san. –

-Tú apellido, tú cara… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? –

-No lo creo… -

-Estoy seguro de haberte visto en el pasado… -

-¿Haru-chan? –

_Nanase Haruka, 16 años, solo nada el estilo libre… Cabello negro azulado, ojos del color del mar, piel blanca… Siempre se muestra como una persona misteriosa y sin sentimientos, es extraño el momento en que uno lo ve sonreír… Muy apuesto y adora el agua… Y también… Uno de los culpables de lo sucedido aquella noche…_

-Yuuri… -

-¿Eh? – Kirika se mostró confundido ante aquél nombre.

-Kujyou Yuuri… -

-¿Kujyou…Yuuri? –

-¿Por qué conoces ese nombre, Nanase-san? –

-Lo recuerdo… Recuerdo haberlo escuchado cuando era niño… -

-¿Sabes algo al respecto, Kirika-chan? –

-Kuyjou-san, ¿cuál es tu relación con Kujyou Yuuri-san? –

-¡E-Espera Haru-chan! Kirika-chan apenas acaba de-… -

-De acuerdo, se los contaré. -

-¿Kirika-chan? -

-Pero tengan en cuenta que no les diré todo. –

-Comienza a hablar, Kujyou-san. –

-Yuuri-san es mí… -

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	2. El Extraño Kirika

-Yuuri… -

-¿Eh? -

***POV KIRIKA***

_No puede ser… ¿Nanase-san recuerda eso? ¡Es imposible!_

-Kujyou Yuuri… -

_Deja de repetirlo… Ese nombre…_

-¿Kujyou…Yuuri? –

-¿Por qué conoces ese nombre, Nanase-san? –

_Es imposible… Que Nanase-san recuerde eso es simplemente imposible… Debe tratarse de una broma._

-Lo recuerdo… Recuerdo haberlo escuchado cuando era niño… -

_¡No-No es posible! ¡Nanase-san tiene que estar de broma! _

-¿Sabes algo al respecto, Kirika-chan? –

_Hazuki-san aún no estaba en ese tiempo… Dudo que Tachibana-san recuerde eso también… _

-Kujyou-san, ¿cuál es tu relación con Kujyou Yuuri-san? –

_¿Eh? ¿Nanase-san no…lo recuerda…? _

-¡E-Espera Haru-chan! Kirika-chan apenas acaba de-… -

-De acuerdo, se los contaré. –

-¿Kirika-chan? –

-Pero tengan en cuente que no les diré todo. –

_No puedo permitir que Nanase-san y Tachibana-san recuerden por completo… O de lo contrario yo…_

-Comienza a hablar, Kujyou-san. –

-Yuuri-san es mí… -

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 2: "El Extraño Kirika"_**

_No puedo retractarme ahora… Tengo que confesarlo…_

-Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿cuál es tu relación con Kujyou Yuuri? –

-Haru-chan… Espera… -

-Kujyou Yuuri es mi hermano mayor. –

-¿Eh? –

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor? –

-Así es, o bueno…. Tuve… -

-¿A qué te refieres Kirika-chan? –

-Murió… -

-¿Murió? –

-¿Cómo murió Yuuri, Kujyou-san? –

-Les dije que no les diría todo, es lo único que les puedo contar. –

-Kirika-chan… -

-Nadas el estilo libre, ¿no es así Nanase-san? –

-¿A qué viene eso? –

-Quiero competir contigo. –

-A mí no me importa competir ni el tiempo. –

_Debo competir contra él… ¡No puedo permitir que me diga que no! Si la única manera de hacerlo es esta, entonces…_

-¿Quieres saber más acerca de Yuuri, no es así? - Haru inmediatamente dirigió su mirada llena de interés al chico, respondiendo a su pregunta. – Entonces hagamos un trato, si me ganas te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre Yuuri-kun. –

-¿Y si pierdo? –

-Entonces tendrás que contarme de alguien importante para ti… - El castaño miró fijamente a Haru, quien tenía una expresión de no comprender a lo que Kirika se refería, Kujyou simplemente sonrió y prosiguió. - ¿Qué tal de Matsuoka Rin-san? –

-¡Ki-Kirika-chan! –

-¡Espera, Kirika-san! –

***POV HARUKA***

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él conoce a Rin? ¿Por qué conozco el nombre de su hermano? ¡¿Qué diablos pasó en aquél tiempo?!_

-Haru… -

Makoto estaba preocupado, la expresión de Haru había cambiado repentinamente ante la mención del nombre "Matsuoka Rin".

-De acuerdo. –

Todos, a excepción de Kirika, se impresionaron cuando Nanase utilizó esas dos palabras.

-Acepto el trato. –

Kirika solamente se dignó a sonreír. – Está bien, en esta piscina dentro de 2 semanas. –

El lugar se quedó en total silencio, todos miraban con preocupación a Nanase y a Kujyou, quienes se miraban mutuamente a los ojos.

_Él puede aclararme muchas dudas… Aunque no me agrade la idea, debo competir contra él._

-¡Chicos! –

***POV KIRIKA***

_¡E-Esa voz…!_

-¿Are? ¿Gou-chan? –

Kirika se quedó helado cuando la pelirroja se acercó al grupo de chicos, el castaño inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la chica recién llegada.

_¡No-No puede ser!_

-Perdón por llegar tarde… ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él? –

-Ah, Gou-chan él es-… -

-Gou-san… -

-¿Eh? –

-Matsuoka Gou-san… -

-¿Kirika-chan…? –

-No creí que te volvería a ver de nuevo… -

-¿Nos conocemos? –

_¿Matsuoka-san también lo ha olvidado? Esto es algo frustrante… _

-Olvídalo… Es inútil tratar con ustedes. –

Kirika comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellos, Nagisa lo miró y decidió ir tras él para acompañarlo, todos los demás les miraron con confusión a excepción de Haruka.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –

-Se llama Kujyou Kirika, entró nuevo en el mismo grupo que Nagisa-kun y yo. –

-Ya veo… -

-¿Le conoces Kou-san? –

-No… Realmente no recuerdo haberle conocido antes… -

-También mencionó el nombre de Rin-san. –

-¿Conoce a mi Onii-chan? –

-Así es. –

-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, no te preocupes Makoto. –

-Bueno, bueno, mejor continuemos con las prácticas ¿vale? –

-De acuerdo. –

-¡Kirika-chan, espérame! –

-¿Eh? –

Kirika se detuvo y finalmente Nagisa pudo alcanzarle.

-¿Qué sucede Hazuki-san? –

-Eso me corresponde preguntarte a ti. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –

-¿Por qué conoces a Rin-chan y Gou-chan? –

-Eso es algo que no puedo contarte aún, Hazuki-san. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Cuando sea el momento te lo diré, hasta entonces eso es mi secreto. –

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Me odias? –

-Nada de eso Hazuki-san, es solo qué… -

-¿Qué? –

-Si te lo digo… Desconfiaras de mí… -

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Es complicado, eso es todo… Perdóname, pero si te lo digo te arrepentirás después. –

-Me arrepentiré más si no me lo dices. –

-Perdón… Pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo… No puedo Hazuki-san, no lo compliques más por favor… -

-Kirika-chan… -

-Vamos, las clases no tardan en comenzar. –

-De acuerdo. –

***POV NAGISA***

_¿Por qué Kirika-chan no me cuenta nada? ¿Por qué dice que me arrepentiré y desconfiaré de él si me lo cuenta? ¿Qué es lo que Kirika-chan está ocultando? Además… ¿Por qué conoce a Rin-chan y a Gou-chan? No entiendo nada de lo que pasa por la mente de Kirika-chan… Está hecho un mar profundo de secretos… Aunque no lo culpo por no querer contarme nada, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos…_

-Hazuki-san… -

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Perdón por haber sido grosero contigo antes… -

-No, nada de eso. –

-Aun así… Lo siento… -

-Kirika-chan… -

-Si no te importa me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, ¿te parece bien? –

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! –

-Gracias, te prometo que pronto aclararé todas tus dudas Hazu… Quiero decir, Nagisa-san. –

-¡Kirika-chan! –

Nagisa en un impulso de felicidad abrazó a Kirika con mucho entusiasmo sin soltarlo ni dejar de brincar.

-¡Kirika-chan! ¡Kirika-chan! ¡Kirika-chan! –

-¡E-Espera Nagisa-san! Me-Me estás asfixiando… -

-¡Kirika-chan! –

El castaño sonrió dulcemente, decidió no darle importancia y se unió a Nagisa en el festejo.

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	3. Bienvenido al Equipo

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! –

-¡Viniste Kyuu-chan! –

-Lo siento… Se me hizo tarde. –

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. –

-Gracias Rin-chan. –

-Rin… ¿Quién es ella? –

-¡Ah, cierto! Ven aquí Kyuu-chan. –

-Sí. –

La pequeña de 11 años se puso al lado del pelirrojo de 12 años, quien la tomó de los hombros por atrás y sonrió a los 2 chicos frente a él.

-Kyuu-chan ellos son Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto. –

-Es un placer conocerles Haruka-san, Makoto-san. –

-Haru, Makoto, ella es Kyuu-chan, mi novia. –

-¿Tú novia? –

-Vaya Rin-san, no nos habías dicho que tenías novia. –

-Perdón, es que no había encontrado el momento para decírselos. –

-De todas maneras, esperamos que sean felices, ¿verdad Haru? –

El ojiazul miraba con asombro a la chica frente a él, era una chica un año menor que todos ellos, pero aun así era linda y muy amable, había algo en ella que por alguna extraña razón atraía al joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Haru? ¿Me estás escuchando, Haru? ¡¿Haru?! –

La chica notó la mirada interesada de Haruka, pero decidió no hacerse falsas ilusiones con él, pues ella era novia de Matsuoka, además de que Haru era el mejor amigo de Rin, por lo que desvió su mirada y abrazó tiernamente al pelirrojo, quien respondió dicha acción con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente. Haru no evitó notar el desvió de mirada de la chica, por lo que se armó de valor y rompió el momento.

-Oye Kyuu-san. –

-¿Qué sucede Haruka-san? –

-¿Quieres a Rin? –

-¿Haru? –

-No… No quiero a Rin-chan. –

-¡¿Eh?! –

-¿Qué significa eso Kyuu-chan…? –

-No quiero a Rin-chan… - La chica sonrió lo mejor que pudo y miró a esos ojos azules intensos que guardaban un poco de esperanza de ser correspondido. – Yo amo a Rin-chan. –

-¡Kyuu-chan! –

Rin abrazó fuertemente a su linda pareja y le besó en la boca, Haru quedó atónito al momento de ver su corazón destrozado en ese momento ¿por qué le dolía ver eso? Acababa de conocer a la chica y no sabía nada de ella, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en ella? No lograba responder esa pregunta, aun así decidió guardar sus lágrimas y sonreír para que su mejor amigo Rin no se sintiera culpable de nada.

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 3: "Bienvenido al Equipo"_**

-¡¿Enserio?! –

-Sí, quiero ser miembro del Club de Natación. –

-¡YEY! ¡Gracias Kirika-chan! – Nagisa se lanzó sobre Kirika y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-E-Espera Nagisa-san… No es para tanto… -

-¡Eres el mejor Kirika-chan! ¡Te quiero! –

-¿Eh? – Kirika se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de boca del rubio, quien al notar la reacción del castaño se confundió.

-¿Qué sucede Kirika-chan? Tu cara está toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre? –

-N-No… No es nada, de verdad. –

-Vale, entonces avisaré a Gou-chan que entrarás en el equipo. –

-De acuerdo, gracias Nagisa-san. –

-Buenos días Nagisa-kun, Kujyou-san. –

-Buenos días Ryugazaki-san. –

-¡Nee~ Rei-chan, Kirika-chan entrará al Club de Natación! ¿No es grandioso? –

-¿Ingresará en nuestro club? –

-Sí, espero que no le incomode a Nanase-san y los demás. –

-¡Para nada Kirika-chan! Estoy seguro que se pondrán muy felices cuando ingreses al club. –

-¿De verdad crees eso? –

-De todas maneras, bienvenido al club Kuj-… Quiero decir Kirika-kun. –

-Muchas gracias Rei-kun. –

***POV KIRIKA***

_Bueno, no pasará nada si empezamos otra vez ¿no? Digo, después de todo Nanase-san y Tachibana-san no recuerdan nada de lo que pasamos juntos, no conviví mucho con Matsuoka-san pero veo que tampoco recuerda las pocas veces que nos vimos cuando Rin-san me llevaba de visita a su casa… Es una buena oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, además ahora Nagisa-san y Rei-san están entre nosotros, esto será divertido… _

**_^Durante la Práctica^_**

-Bueno, ya que decidiste ingresar al club dinos… ¿Qué estilo sabes nadar? –

-Mariposa y Estilo Libre. –

-¿Puedes hacernos una demostración? –

-Etto… Pues… Claro… Pero tendré que ir a cambiarme… -

-Puedes hacerlo aquí, que no te de pena. –

-No puedo, mejor iré a cambiarme. –

-Entonces te acompañaré. –

-No es necesario Nagisa-san, puedo ir solo. –

El castaño se retiró a cambiarse y todos se quedaron algo confundidos por su actitud.

-Es un tipo raro ¿verdad? –

-Ni que lo digas Kou-san… -

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a cambiarnos nosotros también. –

-Está bien, por cierto Haru-… - Makoto no pudo terminar la frase cuando un chapoteo se escuchó.

-Ya está dentro del agua… -

-Era de esperarse… -

_Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé… Espero que no me interroguen demasiado, no quiero que se den cuenta. _

-Ya-Ya estoy aquí… -

-Vale Kirika-chan. –

-Es la primea vez que veo que alguien use un traje así… -

-Gou-chan, cállate. –

-Verán… Tengo una cicatrices de la infancia que no quiero que nadie vea… Por eso uso este tipo de traje… Espero que no les incomode. –

-¡Para nada Kirika-chan! Lo importante es que nadará con nosotros, ¿verdad chicos? –

-Sí, bienvenido de todos modos Kirika. –

-Gracias Makoto-san. –

-Bueno ¿qué esperas? ¿Harás la demostración o no? –

-¡Por supuesto! Pero ¿no debería salir del agua Haruka-Senpai? –

-No será necesario, puedes usar todo el espacio libre que queda… -

-Bueno, bueno ¿comenzamos? – Makoto interfirió para evitar una disputa entre Nanase y Kujyou.

-¡Bien! –

Así fue como todos comenzaron a entrenar para el torneo que sería dentro de algún tiempo… Kirika había sido informado por Nagisa así que estaba al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba, él nadaría únicamente si alguno de los del equipo se encontraba indispuesto (por ejemplo Rei o Haru), debido a que solo sabía nadar dos de los estilos usados, Nagisa y Makoto se esforzaron para enseñarle a nadar en los estilos de espalda y braza…

**^Después de la Práctica^**

-¡Impresionante! Has avanzado muy rápido Kirika-chan. –

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea para tanto… Aún soy muy inexperto en esto. –

-¡Aun así eres impresionante! Eres muy veloz y resistente. –

-Sí, eres la segunda persona que es casi tan veloz y resistente como lo es Haru. –

-¿Ustedes lo crees? –

-Sí, seguro. –

-Gracias Nagisa-kun, Makoto-san… Pero no creo que esté cerca de Haruka-Senpai… Pero díganme, ¿esa segunda persona es Matsuoka Rin, verdad? –

-Bueno, sí… -

-Nunca he podido ganar contra él, mucho menos lo lograré contra Haruka-Senpai. –

-¿Conoces a Rin-chan? –

-Sí, lo conozco de la infancia. –

-¿De la infancia? ¿Desde qué edad? –

-Desde que tengo memoria he estado con Rin-san… Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y en varias ocasiones solía hablar de su pequeña hermanita Gou-san, al mismo tiempo que yo contaba cosas sobre mi Onii-san. –

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces por eso conoces a Gou-chan? –

-Sí, por las historias de Rin-san. –

-Aunque es extraño… -

-¿El qué Nagisa? –

-Rin-chan jamás nos comentó sobre ti, Kirika-chan. –

-Bueno… La relación de Rin-san y mía era algo diferente a la que tiene con ustedes… Pero él llegó a comentar en varias ocasiones cosas acerca de Haruka-Senpai. –

-Vaya… -

-Nee~ Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun, tenemos que irnos a clases. –

-¡Tienes razón! Nos vemos después chicos. –

-Yo también me voy, "bye, bye". – Gou salió corriendo junto a los 3 chicos para llegar a sus clases.

-Sí, está bien. – Makoto se despidió de las cuatro personas que se alejaban corriendo, sonrió y dirigió su mirada al chico en el agua. – Deberíamos irnos también Haru. –

-Sí, ya voy. –

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	4. Nagisa, Agua y el Secreto de Kirika

-¡Onii-chan, más despacio! –

-¡Date prisa Imouto! ¡Eres muy lenta! –

-¡Espérame, Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! –

En ese momento una tormenta comienza a desatarse, toda la gente que se encontraba dentro del Mar salió de inmediato y buscaron refugio, pero dos chicos quedaron en el agua, la pequeña de 7 años estaba un poco más cerca de la orilla, pero su hermano mayor de 8 años se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan, rápido! ¡Rápido! –

En eso una ola enorme hizo aparición y cayó sobre el chico, el cual fue adentrado más al mar.

-¡Onii-chan! –

-¡NO! ¡No te acerques! –

-¡Pero…Onii-chan! –

-¡Vete! ¡Vete Imouto! ¡Sálvate! –

-¡No te dejaré aquí solo! ¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan! –

Un salvavidas entró al agua y sacó a la pequeña en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Regrese! ¡Salve a mi Onii-chan! ¡Déjenme ir a salvar a mi Onii-chan! ¡ONII-CHAN~! –

Cuando aquél hombre quiso adentrarse de nuevo al mar para salvar al joven que estaba en peligro, todo el mundo perdió de vista el cuerpo de aquél chico…

-Onii-chan… ¡Onii-chan! – La niña con mucho dolor comenzó a llorar. - ¡ONII-CHAN! ¡Traigan a mi Onii-chan! ¡No pueden dejarlo ahí! ¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan, ONII-CHAAANNNN~! –

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 4: "La Identidad de Kirika Parte 1: Nagisa, Agua y el Secreto de Kirika"_**

-Nee~ Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun, tenemos que irnos a clases. –

-¡Tienes razón! Nos vemos después chicos. –

-Yo también me voy, "bye, bye". – Gou salió corriendo junto a los 3 chicos para llegar a sus clases.

-Sí, está bien. – Makoto se despidió de las cuatro personas que se alejaban corriendo, sonrió y dirigió su mirada al chico en el agua. – Deberíamos irnos también Haru. –

-Sí, ya voy. –

***POV HARUKA***

_Kirika oculta algo, lo sé… Puedo notarlo cuando habla de él o de su pasado…_

**_-Flashback-_**

-¿Conoces a Rin-chan? –

-Sí, lo conozco de la infancia. –

-¿De la infancia? ¿Desde qué edad? –

-Desde que tengo memoria he estado con Rin-san… Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y en varias ocasiones solía hablar de su pequeña hermanita Gou-san, al mismo tiempo que yo contaba cosas sobre mi Onii-san. –

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces por eso conoces a Gou-chan? –

-Sí, por las historias de Rin-san. –

-Aunque es extraño… -

-¿El qué Nagisa? –

-Rin-chan jamás nos comentó sobre ti, Kirika-chan. –

-Bueno… La relación de Rin-san y mía era algo diferente a la que tiene con ustedes… Pero él llegó a comentar en varias ocasiones cosas acerca de Haruka-Senpai. –

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

_Además… Habla de Rin como si su relación con él hubiese sido la de una persona de absoluta confianza… Como si fueran hermanos o incluso una pareja… ¿Por qué habla así de su relación con Rin?... Además estoy seguro de que he escuchado su voz en alguna otra parte ¿pero en dónde? Su rostro y su nombre me parecen conocidos, dudo que sea solamente por su hermano Yuuri ¿qué escondes Kirika? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es este chico realmente? No logro comprenderlo…_

Haruka salió del agua, se vistió y regresó a su salón junto a Makoto, durante todo el camino estuvo demasiado serio por lo que Tachibana comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Sucede algo, Haru? –

-Nada en especial. –

-Has estado muy serio desde que Kirika-san dijo eso, ¿te incomodó? –

-En realidad no, es solo que es extraño. –

-¿Por qué? –

-¿No te parece raro? –

-¿El qué? –

-Qué Kirika conozca a Rin y él nunca nos mencionó nada, además dijo conocer a Gou en persona pero ella tampoco lo recuerda, su rostro, su nombre, su voz… Me parece algo demasiado familiar. Estoy seguro que no es por Yuuri-san, hay algo más… Y lo voy a descubrir. –

-Haru… -

Makoto y Haruka se dirigieron a su salón de clases en silencio, Tachibana no sabía que decir ante la situación, pero, por su parte, Nanase había estado pensando en algo para descubrir la verdad de Kirika…

**^Al Día Siguiente…^**

-Creo que llegué demasiado temprano, aún no hay nadie aquí. –

Kirika observaba la piscina sola al igual que el lugar, pero decidió esperar a que los demás llegaran. Miraba a la piscina observando los reflejos del Sol en el agua clara que no se percató cuando alguien llegó por detrás de él y lo aventó hacia la pared dónde la arrinconó sin dejarle escapatoria…

-¡¿Na-Nanase-san?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –

-¿Quién eres…? –

-¿Eh? ¿Nanase-san…De qué estás hablando? –

-Tú… ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué demonios estás en mis memorias?! ¡¿Por qué conoces a Rin?! ¡¿Qué nos estás ocultando?! Dímelo Kirika. –

-Ha-Haruka… -

***POV KIRIKA***

_No… No puedo decirle la verdad, ¡no puedo permitir que descubra la verdad! _

-Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! –

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –

-¡Ya te lo dije, yo soy Kujyou Kirika! –

-¡No mientas! ¡¿Qué estás buscando con nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué apareciste así de repente en nuestras vidas?! –

-¡Te dije que me dejarás irme! ¡Suéltame por favor, Haruka! –

-¡Si no piensas responderme, entonces vete! – Haru, en su enfado, aventó a Kirika contra el suelo. – Vete de Iwatobi, vete de nuestras vidas, aléjate de Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, y también de mí. –

-Haruka… -

-¡¿No has escuchado?! ¡Vete! –

-Espera… Haruka-Senpai, yo… -

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Si no vas a decirme quien eres, entonces no quiero oírte! –

Haru se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso por dónde llegó, Kirika se puso de pie y trató de detenerlo.

-¡Espera, Haruka-Senpai, Haruka-Senpai, Haruka-Senpai! – Kirika tomó del brazo a Haruka.

-¡Suéltame! –

Haru golpea a Kirika y se va del lugar, con el empujón Kirika cae a la piscina y se golpea la cabeza quedando inconsciente…

Nagisa, camino a la piscina para el entrenamiento, se topa a Haruka y logra ver que se encontraba enfadado.

-¿Haru-chan? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Déjame solo. –

-¿Haru-chan…? – Nagisa volteó extrañado hacia el lugar del que parecía venir Haruka: La piscina.

Sintiendo curiosidad, Hazuki caminó hacia aquél lugar tratando de averiguar la razón por la que Nanase estaba tan enfadado, se extrañó de que en aquel lugar no había nadie, o eso parecía hasta que…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Nagisa se percató de que en la piscina se formaban pequeñas burbujas… - ¿Burbujas? Pero no hay nadie ahí-… ¡AH! ¡¿Kirika-chan?! – Nagisa rápidamente se sacó el chaleco del uniforme y se aventó al agua para sacar al castaño que se encontraba dentro…

Al sacarlo le dio respiración de boca a boca, haciéndolo respirar nuevamente pero seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien, Kirika-chan? ¡Resiste por favor! – Hazuki se percató de que salía sangre de una herida en su cabeza. – Está herido… Tengo que ayudarle. ¿Are? – Nagisa dirigió su mirada a la camisa de Kirika, el agua había traslucido su vestuario y Hazuki se percató de que detrás de la camisa yacían unas vendas en el cuerpo del chico…

-¿Vendas…? – Las vendas estaban sueltas debido al agua y, por curiosidad, Nagisa las estiró un poco percatándose de algo que lo dejó en un estado de confusión severa…

-¡¿Kirika-chan tiene pechos?! ¡¿No me digas que Kirika-chan es…?! – Hazuki se quedó en shock ante aquello. - ¡¿Kirika-chan es una mujer?! –

Por su parte, Haruka se había calmado después de hablar con Makoto sobre lo ocurrido.

-Creo que fui un poco duro con él… -

-Deberías ir a disculparte con Kirika-san, Haru. –

-Tienes razón, me adelantaré Makoto. –

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Gou-san y Rei-kun. –

-Está bien. – Haru salió corriendo hacia la piscina para alcanzar a Kirika, estaba casi seguro de que el joven seguía allá después de lo ocurrido, ¿a dónde más podría ir?

Haru llegó y vio a Nagisa en el suelo, mojado y con Kirika en brazos, se percató de un pequeño carcho de sangre que escurría de la cabeza del joven castaño, por lo que se asustó, pues sabía que podía haber sido su culpa.

-¡¿Nagisa?! –

-¡¿Ha-Ha-Ha-Haru-chan?! ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué sucede?! –

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Kirika? ¿Está herido? –

Haru quiso acercarse para revisar a Kirika, pero Nagisa lo apretó contra su cuerpo para cubrir su "descubrimiento".

-¡No toques a Kirika-chan! –

-¿Eh? –

-Pues, verás… Etto… ¡Pueden ser heridas muy profundas! ¿Lo entiendas? –

-Vamos a llevarle al hospital de inmediato. –

-¿Hospital? –

**_*POV Nagisa*_**

_Si dejo que Haru-chan lleve a Kirika-chan al hospital se dará cuenta… ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¿Qué haré?_

**_…_****_Continuará..._**


	5. La Confesión de Kirika

**_*POV Kirika*_**

_Hace tiempo, una chica conoció a un chico… Aquella primavera fue cuando sus vidas cambiaron._

-¿Quién eres? – Un chico pelirrojo de 11 años miró a una niña de 10 años que se encontraba llorando sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo.

-Déjame sola… -

-¿Eh? –

-Te dije que me dejaras sola… -

-No puedo. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Bueno… Cuándo veo a una chica llorando no puedo dejarla así nada más, soy demasiado sensible contra las lágrimas femeninas. –

-¿Eres débil ante una niña a la que no conoces? –

-Aunque suene extraño, sí… -

-Eres un chico raro. – La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan eso. – El chico se sentó a un lado de ella. – Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué llorabas? –

-Mi hermano ha estado muy distante de mí últimamente, tengo miedo de que se vaya a olvidar de mí y me deje sola… -

-¿Tú hermano? –

-Sí… Es la única familia que me queda, papá y mamá murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña… -

-Mi padre también murió, ahora vivo con mi hermana menor y mi madre. –

-¿Hermana menor? –

-Sí, se llama "Gou", es muy hiperactiva y se parece a ti, puedo asegurar que tiene tu edad. –

-Ya veo… Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? –

-Matsuoka Rin, tengo nombre de mujer, pero soy un chico. –

Rin le sonrió a la joven, la chica quedó deslumbrada por la sinceridad y forma de ser del chico que no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Mucho gusto Rin-san, yo me llamo Kujyou Kirika. –

-El gusto es mío, espero que seamos buenos amigos, Kyuu-chan. –

-¿Kyuu-chan? –

-¿Te molesta? –

-No, es hermoso. –

_Debajo de aquel Cerezo el amor entre un chico y una chica nació sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… Los mejores momentos de su vida, comenzaron aquí, y… La nueva esperanza de una chica que lo perdió todo fue el casarse con el chico que la hizo ser feliz una vez más, desde el profundo mar…_

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 5: "La Identidad de Kirika Parte 2: La Confesión de Kirika"_**

-¡¿Nagisa?! –

-¡¿Ha-Ha-Ha-Haru-chan?! ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué sucede?! –

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Kirika? ¿Está herido? –

Haru quiso acercarse para revisar a Kirika, pero Nagisa lo apretó contra su cuerpo para cubrir su "descubrimiento".

-¡No toques a Kirika-chan! –

-¿Eh? –

-Pues, verás… Etto… ¡Pueden ser heridas muy profundas! ¿Lo entiendas? –

-Vamos a llevarle al hospital de inmediato. –

-¿Hospital? –

**_*POV Nagisa*_**

_Si dejo que Haru-chan lleve a Kirika-chan al hospital se dará cuenta… ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¿Qué haré?_

-¡Y-Yo me encargaré de Kirika-chan! – Nagisa cargó a Kirika y se fue lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nagisa…? –

-¡Haru! – Makoto llegó junto a Gou y Rei.

-Makoto, Rei, Gou. –

-¿Sucedió algo, Haruka-Senpai? Acabamos de ver a Nagisa-kun salir corriendo con Kirika-kun en brazos. –

-¿Ocurrió algo, Haru? –

-No lo sé… Nagisa se comportó extraño cuando llegué, tomó a Kirika y se lo llevó consigo, no dijo a donde iría. –

-Qué extraño… ¿Habrá pasado algo? –

-Ni idea, bueno será mejor comenzar. –

-De acuerdo. –

**_^Residencia Hazuki^_**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde lo acontecido, un doctor atendió a Kirika en casa de Nagisa y se encontraba terminando de vendarle la cabeza.

-Gracias, Sensei. –

-No es nada, es mi trabajo. –

En ese preciso momento, Kirika abrió los ojos.

-¡Kirika-chan! Ya te has despertado, que alivio. –

El doctor tomó sus cosas y se retiró dejándolos solos.

-¿Dónde…? –

Kirika miraba al techo confundido, puso su mano sobre su pecho y se dio cuenta de que las vendas habían desaparecido, con gran temor miró a Nagisa, apretó su camisa y le dio la espalda a Hazuki, quien solo quedó extrañado, Kujyou comenzó a temblar y el rubio seguía mirándolo esperando a que el castaño hablara y se relajara.

-¿Te ha sorprendido? –

-¿Eh? –

-¿O aún sigues investigándolo? Porque soy mujer. –

-Me sorprendí bastante, pero no se lo dije a nadie… No podía ni imaginarme que eras una mujer. –

-Sabía que era imposible, vivir como un hombre siendo una mujer… -

-Kirika-chan… -

-Cuando era pequeña perdí a mis padres, mi hermano era la única familia que me quedaba… Mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a vivir con una familia que conocía a nuestros padres, entonces conocimos a Rin-san y a Gou-san, pensamos que allí seríamos felices, pero… - Kirika volvió a acomodarse boca arriba y miraba al techo con una mirada deprimente. – Cuando mi hermano perdió aquella carrera de natación contra Haruka-Senpai todo cambió. –

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-chan? –

-Mi hermano valoraba más la victoria que su propia vida, yo quería que volviera a ser como era antes, cuando murieron nuestros padres, pero tenía miedo… Sentía que solo tenía a mi hermano a mi lado, sentía que aquella derrota había hecho cambiar el comportamiento de mi hermano, obligándolo a entrenar más y más… Cuando mi hermano murió en uno de sus entrenamientos en el mar quise hacer algo por él, lo que fuera, aunque sabía que nada lo regresaría a mi lado, desde el fondo del mar… Estaba triste, estaba furiosa, odiaba a Nanase Haruka por haber derrotado a mi hermano, y pensaba que solo había una manera de compensar mi tristeza y saciar mi odio… -

-Kirika-chan… -

-Por eso fingí ser un chico, para poder ayudar a mi hermano a encontrar la paz… Quería vengar a mi hermano, entrenando y venciendo a Nanase Haruka en una carrera, para regresarle el honor a mi hermano… - Kirika cerró sus ojos y sonrió deprimentemente. – Pero hacer eso es imposible. – La castaña volvió a darle la espalda a Hazuki. – Parezco tonta… -

-Pero… - Nagisa agachó su mirada y comenzó a llorar. – Pero a mí me gusta aquél Kirika. –

Kirika se sorprendió y miró fijamente a Hazuki con una cara de sorpresa.

-Me asusté tanto cuando vi que eras una chica… Y escucharte decir todas esas cosas ahora, pero… Yo… Yo… -

Kirika abrazó a Nagisa y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? A mí también me gustas, Nagisa-kun… Siempre te he admirado, gracias… Eres el chico más maravilloso del mundo. –

-¡Kirika-chan! –

**_*POV Nagisa*_**

_El pecho de Kirika-chan es tan cálido y agradable, la persona que siempre he admirado, realmente… Te quiero… Pero ella le pertenece a Rin-chan… Sería algo malo que yo me quedara con ella cuando es de Rin-chan… Sí, eso es lo correcto… Adiós, Kirika-chan… Adiós… _

**_*POV Kirika*_**

_Después de eso le prometí a Nagisa que les contaría a los demás que en realidad soy una mujer, pero que me esperara tan solo un poco… ¿Cómo lo tomarán Haruka-Senpai y los demás? ¿Se asustaran? ¿Se decepcionaran? ¿Me odiaran? No lo sé… Pero de lo que estoy segura es que Nagisa-kun no me dejará sola y que, sin importar las decisiones de los demás, él siempre estará a mi lado… Como mi mejor amigo, eso lo creo, porque Nagisa-kun es muy amable, demasiado amable…_

**_^Piscina del Club de Natación en Iwatobi High School – Al Día Siguiente^_**

-Haru-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Gou-chan, hay algo que Kirika-chan tiene que decirles. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es Kirika-san? –

-Pues… Verán… -

_No puedo decirles, no tengo el valor para decirles que soy una mujer…_

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kirika-kun? – Rei la miró confundido. - ¿Qué tenías que decirnos? –

-¿Kirika-san? – Makoto la miró también con confusión.

-Yo… Yo… -

_¿Una mano? ¿Esta es la mano de Nagisa-kun…? _

-Todo estará bien Kirika-chan, estoy seguro de que ellos lo entenderán. – Nagisa sonrió y apretó la mano de la castaña.

_Nagisa-kun tiene razón, debo confesarlo…_

-Chicos… Les he mentido todo este tiempo… -

-¿Mentido? – Gou habló sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kirika-kun? – Rei la miró con mucha intriga.

-Yo no soy quien ustedes creen… -

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kirika? – Haru la miró. - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

-Díselos, Kirika-chan. –

-Yo… ¡Yo no soy un hombre! Soy una mujer… Yo soy Kujyou Kirika, la hermana menor de Kujyou Yuuri, y… La novia de la infancia de Matsuoka Rin. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Tu eres "Kyuu-chan"?! – Haruka quedó en shock, al igual que todos los demás…

**_…_****_Continuara…_**


	6. Recuerdos de la Infancia y la Llamada In

**_*POV Kirika*_**

-Haru-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Gou-chan, hay algo que Kirika-chan tiene que decirles. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es Kirika-san? –

-Pues… Verán… -

_No puedo decirles, no tengo el valor para decirles que soy una mujer…_

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kirika-kun? – Rei la miró confundido. - ¿Qué tenías que decirnos? –

-¿Kirika-san? – Makoto la miró también con confusión.

-Yo… Yo… -

_¿Una mano? ¿Esta es la mano de Nagisa-kun…? _

-Todo estará bien Kirika-chan, estoy seguro de que ellos lo entenderán. – Nagisa sonrió y apretó la mano de la castaña.

_Nagisa-kun tiene razón, debo confesarlo…_

-Chicos… Les he mentido todo este tiempo… -

-¿Mentido? – Gou habló sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kirika-kun? – Rei la miró con mucha intriga.

-Yo no soy quien ustedes creen… -

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kirika? – Haru la miró. - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

-Díselos, Kirika-chan. –

-Yo… ¡Yo no soy un hombre! Soy una mujer… Yo soy Kujyou Kirika, la hermana menor de Kujyou Yuuri, y… La novia de la infancia de Matsuoka Rin. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Tu eres "Kyuu-chan"?! – Haruka quedó en shock, al igual que todos los demás…

**_Free Lovers! I: "Destiny of the Sea Shrine Maiden"_**

**_Capítulo 6: "La Identidad de Kirika Parte 3: Recuerdos de la Infancia y la Llamada Inesperada"_**

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Tu eres "Kyuu-chan"?! – Haruka quedó en shock, al igual que todos los demás.

-Sí… Aquella niña que conocieron Tachibana-san y Nanase-san en efecto era yo… Yo soy "Kyuu-chan", la ex-novia de Rin-chan… -

-¿Entonces esa niña eras tú? – Makoto la miró detalladamente. – Es cierto que tienes rasgos parecidos, pero en realidad no puedo entender que sean la misma persona, cambiaste mucho. –

-¿Acaso tendrá que ver que finjo ser un chico? – Kirika lo miró sarcásticamente. – Era obvio que trataría de cambiarme, si llegaban a reconocerme como mujer entonces no podría haberme acercado a ustedes nunca… –

-¿Por qué fingiste ser un hombre, Kirika-kun? –

-Porque… Porque quiero nadar en una carrera contra Nanase-san… -

-¿En? ¿Contra mí? ¿Por qué? –

-Quiero probar mi forma de nadar contigo, hay algo que tengo que hacer y la única forma de hacerlo es vencerte en una carrera. –

-¿Vencerme? –

-Sí… Pero temía que si sabías que era yo no lo harías… Pensaba que quizás perderías a propósito para que no me sintiera mal, también creí que si descubrías mis razones me dejarías ganar la carrera… -

-¿Razones? – Gou se extrañó. - ¿Cuáles son tus razones para querer nadar contra Haruka-Senpai? –

-Yo… No puedo decirles aún. –

-¿Tiene que ver con Rin o con Yuuri? – Makoto la miró.

-Sí… Esto es algo que debo hacer, se lo prometí a onii-chan hace tiempo y lo voy a cumplir. –

-¿Qué tipo de promesa fue? –

-Que me esforzaría y mejoraría en la natación, de esa manera cuando llegara el momento de verte de nuevo podría retarte a una carrera y descubrir mi potencial para nadar. –

-Kirika-chan… - Nagisa la miró decaído.

**_*POV Nagisa*_**

_Pobre Kirika-chan, está sufriendo… No puede decirles aún la verdadera razón por la que desea ganarle a Haru-chan en una carrera en el agua… Tiene miedo de que no la tomen enserio si les dice su razón y que la dejen ganar para que se sienta mejor, pero eso solo la haría sentirse más incompetente que si perdiera por no esforzarse más… Tiene miedo, mucho miedo, y debido a eso está mintiéndoles otra vez, pobre Kirika-chan… _

-De acuerdo, la carrera dentro de una semana sigue en pie. – Haru la miró fijamente. – Ese día nadaremos enserio, no importa la amistad que nos una o el lazo que nos haya unido en el pasado, por ese momento dentro del agua seremos enemigos y nadaremos para vencer al otro. –

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Kirika lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió. – Gracias, Nanase-kun. –

Haru se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. – No es nada, Kirika. –

-Perdóneme por haberles mentido. – Kirika hizo una reverencia y comenzó a llorar. – Espero que puedan perdonarme y, si es posible, que siga perteneciendo al club de natación. –

-¿Estás de broma? – Makoto la miró y sonrió. – No pensábamos botarte o algo parecido. –

-Makoto-Senpai tiene razón, es bueno tener un integrante más en el club. – Rei sonrió.

-Sí, además eres muy buena nadadora, sería una lástima el perderte por una cosa así. – Gou le sonrió.

-Gou-san, Makoto-Senpai, Rei-san… Todos, gracias… - Kirika se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te comprenderían. – Nagisa le sonrió.

-Sí, tenías razón… Gracias, Nagisa-kun. –

Kirika le regresó la sonrisa y todos prosiguieron con el entrenamiento, por su lado Haruka se encontraba perdido, no podía imaginar que Kujyou Kirika era en realidad Kyuu-chan, aquella que fue la novia de Rin en un pasado, y… El primer amor de Nanase Haruka.

**_-Flashback-_**

Se logra divisar a una Kirika de 11 años conversando con un Haruka de 12 años.

-¿Te irás? – Haruka la miraba algo triste.

-Sí… Me iré a Italia por un tiempo, mañana partiremos. –

-¿Por qué me dices ahora? –

-Porque… No quería que sufrieras de la misma manera en la que está sufriendo Rin-chan, no soportaría verte a ti también llorando, Haru-chan. –

-Yo no lloraré, no soy como Rin. –

-Eso dices, pero tus ojos demuestran lo contrario Haru-chan. –

-Cállate… Yo no soy igual de débil que Rin. –

-Haru-chan, te prometo que te buscaré cuando regrese, hasta entonces espérame ¿vale? –

-¿Cómo sé que regresarás? –

-Porque yo nunca rompo una promesa, así que espérame un poco más ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento, te obsequiaré esto. –

Kirika le dio un inocente beso en los labios al pequeño Haruka, quien se sonrojó un poco, Kirika se separó y ambos se vieron a los ojos mutuamente.

-Kyuu-chan… -

Haru fue quien esta vez besó torpemente a Kirika, la chica se sonrojó más y se miraron mutuamente cuando el peliazul se separó.

-Haru… ¡Haru! –

Kirika y Haruka se abrazaron mutuamente y se besaron una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez… Infinidades de besos fueron los que recibieron del otro en ese momento, aun cuando sabían que estaban traicionando a Rin puesto que Kirika seguía siendo su novia… Pero era una despedida ¿Rin no se enteraría, verdad? Así que, para ambos, eso estaba bien, tan solo por ese momento ambos pudieron ser felices aún a costa de la felicidad de Matsuoka Rin…

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¿Estás bien, Haru-chan? – Nagisa se acercó a Nanase. – Estás algo extraño. –

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando. –

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué? –

-Nada importante. –

-¿Enserio? Bueno. –

**_*POV Kirika*_**

_¿Podrá ser que Haru-chan haya recordado todo "aquello"…? Si es así, entonces…_

En ese momento el celular de Kirika comenzó a sonar.

_¿Mi celular…?_

Kirika salió del agua, se secó las manos y tomó su celular.

_¡¿Una llamada entrante de Rin-chan?! ¡Imposible! _

-¿Bu-Bueno? –

-_Kirika, soy yo, Rin. –_

-¿Qué sucede? –

_-Necesito verte de inmediato, sé que estás aquí, así que ven a verme en aquél cerezo de siempre a las 5:00, te estaré esperando. –_

_-_¡Espera! – La llamada fue cortada por el pelirrojo y la chica bajó su celular.

_Rin-chan… ¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí…? ¿Para qué querrá verme? No entiendo… ¿Qué pretendes, Rin-chan?_

-¿Quién era, Kirika-chan? – Nagisa la vio. - ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –

-Ah, no es nada… Era solo una vieja amiga de Italia. –

-¿Es cierto? Entonces está bien. –

_No puedo decirles que fue Rin-chan quien me llamó, de ninguna manera deben enterarse…_

-Por cierto, mi madre dijo que quería invitarlos a comer. – Makoto habló.

-¡¿Enserio Mako-chan?! –

-Sí, hoy a las 5:00. –

-¿A las 5? – Kirika preguntó.

-Sí, quiere que vayan todos para conocerlos, aunque a Haru ya lo conoce muy bien. –

-Estaré encantado de ir, Makoto-Senpai. –

-¡Sí! Yo también, yo también. –

-Será estupendo ir a la casa de Makoto-Senpai. –

-Gracias Rei, Nagisa, Kou, ¿irás Haru? –

-No tengo nada más que hacer… Está bien. –

-Gracias, ¿vendrás, Kirika? –

-Etto… Lo siento, no puedo… Tengo un compromiso a esa hora. –

-¿Un compromiso? –

-Sí, de verdad lo siento Makoto-Senpai. –

-No hay problema Kirika, entonces ven otro día. -

-Sí, gracias. –

_Lo lamento mucho Makoto-Senpai, pero en este momento necesito ver a Rin-chan…_

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
